One Hand - One Heart
by Merrick Mayfair
Summary: "You are cordially invited to the Wedding of the Year!" A series of one and two shots covering the four weeks leading up to Hermione and Loki's wedding. Follows on from "Keeping the Stars Apart" and "Till Death Us Do Part". Inevitably, as with all weddings, the path of true love never does run smoothly. Don't forget your confetti!
1. Chapter 1

_A warm welcome to everyone that has been faithfully following this story ever since the beginning of "Keeping the Stars Apart". If you haven't read this, and it's sequel, "Till Death Us do Part" this won't make an awful lot of sense to you. So go on - indulge yourself, this story will still be here when you get back..._

 _This is not the third installment of the planned trilogy. The as yet untitled third part is still in progress on my laptop, and is causing me more than a few grey hairs. I had an ever increasing list of two and one shots that I wanted to cover, culminating in the long awaited wedding of the year, and this seemed the best way to deal with them. _

_Inevitably the course of true love will not run entirely smoothly, and there is an interesting little story arc that I want to introduce later on ..._

 _Obligatory disclaimer - I do not own any characters from the Thor or the Harry Potter universe._

 _I'm going to stop being subtle now and and just beg for reviews - please... there is occasionally a small exclusive on the next chapter for those that review..._

* * *

 _Breaking News - Part One_ _:_

The summer term at Hogwarts was drawing to a close. The end of Hermione final year at the school where she had been both pupil and teacher. In two weeks time the term would end, and she and Loki would be making the final move to Asgard. Two weeks later, they would be married in the walled rose garden at the Palace, and she would no longer be Professor Granger, of Hogwarts, or even Hermione Granger, war hero, friend of Harry Potter and member of the Golden Trio. She would be Princess Hermione, wife of the Lord Chancellor of Asgard, and sister in law to its King. While she had no doubts that she was making the right decision, this was one change she was still trying to get her head around.

That sunny Saturday morning in June started peacefully enough. Hermione stood in the rooms she shared with Loki, the signs of the forthcoming move all around her, sipping her first cup of tea of the day, and thinking about all that had happened since the weekend, almost exactly two years previously when he had arrived suddenly and unceremoniously into her life, seriously injured both mentally and physically. They had both come a long way since then she thought, wandering aimlessly into their bedroom, curling up in the small window seat, which offered a spectacular view across the castle roof to the Black Lake. From here, if she craned her neck a little, she could just about see the oak tree which was Loki's favourite thinking spot.

Thinking of her husband to be, Hermione's eyes went to the bed, where he was still fast asleep. As usual he was dressed only in a pair of light cotton trousers, the bed sheet tangled around his hips. Even with the horrific scarring that still covered his back, evidence of the injuries that had first brought them together, he still took her breath away. She watched him fondly, wondering how someone that was over a thousand years old, and who had seen all that he had seen, could possibly still look so very young, and innocent when he was asleep.

Her reverie was interrupted by a tap behind her. Turning, she opened the window to admit a rather nervous looking owl, that she was surprised to recognise as belonging to the Weasleys. She was even more surprised to see that the envelope in its beak was bright red, and smoking slightly from one corner.

A howler? Surely there had been a mistake. This should probably be going to Draco's quarters, for Charlie.

But no, the name on the envelope was definitely hers.

The owl, evidently having a sophisticated sense of self preservation, dropped the smoking envelope onto the window seat and left, presumably for the owlery. Hermione eyed the Howler dubiously, jumping backwards when, seconds later, it burst open, the noise propelling Loki out of bed, to land - with an uncharacteristic lack of grace - in a heap on the floor...

Even had she not recognised the owl, the angry shriek was completely unmistakable...

"HERMIONE GRANGER! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING BEING SEEN IN PUBLIC WITH THAT DREADFUL MAN. HAVE YOU ANY IDEA WHAT YOU ARE DOING YOU STUPID GIRL. HE IS A WAR CRIMINAL. IS THIS WHAT MY DEAR FRED, AND REMUS AND TONKS DIED FOR, SO THAT YOU CAN CONSORT WITH SCUM LIKE HIM? I AM DISGUSTED BY YOUR BEHAVIOUR."

The envelope exploded in a shower of confetti...

Loki's sleep tousled head emerged from the other side of the bed.

"What the FUCK was that?"

"Oh dear" said Hermione. "It appears that Molly Weasley has found out that we're getting married. Do you think we could just jump ship and move to Asgard today? I wonder how she found out"

 _oo0oo_

When they went down for breakfast, it was immediately evident that Molly Weasley was not the only one to hear the news. In fact the atmosphere in the Great Hall was distinctly peculiar with Loki receiving sidelong glances from a number of members of staff. Professor McGonagall kindly allowed them a cup of coffee before she dropped her bombshell.

"I think we need to have a chat after breakfast Professors... I understand that you received a howler from Molly Weasley this morning. I do apologise. The house elves managed to intercept and contain the other 167 that arrived... "

Hermione winced as her least favourite gutter press - The Daily Prophet – landed on her place like a brick.

"BEAUTY AND THE BEAST" the headline screamed. There was a picture of Hermione and Loki holding hands, and sharing a kiss in Diagon Alley the previous weekend. "HARRY POTTER'S GOLDEN GIRL TARNISHED BY ALIEN WAR CRIMINAL"

To Hermione's horror, below the Prophet's usual hysterical rhetoric, claiming that Loki was a psychotic war criminal wanted pretty much everywhere in the galaxy, were two muggle pictures taken in New York. One of Loki, from a distance, wearing full armour and that awful horned helmet, standing on a tower, the scepter in his hand; and the other, presumably taken afterwards in what she suspected was Central Park. This image made her stomach knot painfully. Something that looked like a medieval torture device was strapped over Loki's mouth, his hands were shackled, and he looked as though he had gone a couple of rounds with a cave troll. But his eyes. For the first time, Hermione truly understood what Loki had meant when he said that he was ready to die for what he had done, that he had just wanted it all to be over. His eyes were haunted, beyond exhausted. Utterly defeated and without hope.

Aware of eyes on them all around the hall, she turned to speak to Loki, to gauge his reaction, but the place to her left was empty. Loki was gone.

 _oo0oo_

Without apparition it took Hermione a while but she finally tracked Loki down on the top of the Astronomy Tower. The wind pulled his black hair into a tangle over his face, but couldn't entirely disguise his wet eyes. His hands gripped the railings, knuckles white, shoulders rigid.

"Loki?"

He didn't turn around. "It's alright Hermione. I knew it was too good to last..."

She wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her cheek against his back. "Loki, what are you talking about?"

Loki sighed deeply. "It was a silly dream Hermione. They are right. I am a criminal, a liar and a monster. I am no fit mate for you. Tomorrow I will return to Asgard, and you can resume your life in peace and honour."

"And that's it – at the first sign of trouble, you're off. I took you for many things Loki – but I never thought you were a coward."

That stung. Loki whirled, eyes flashing. "I am NOT a coward. I am trying to protect you."

"I don't need your protection Loki. I don't need you trying to save my reputation, or my honour or any of your other bizarre medieval ideals." She brushed the tangle of black hair off his face "I need you to love me. That's all. I just need YOU. And if you come with baggage, well so be it. Most of us do. What does upset me though, is the fact that you think that I might care what ANYONE that I am unlikely to do more than pass in Diagon Alley occasionally, thinks of me... Particularly someone stupid enough to believe the rubbish that they read in the Prophet." She gripped his arms, her face grim and determined. For the first time since he had known her, he saw the girl that had fought dark wizards far older and more powerful than her out of nothing more than loyalty to a friend. She was an impressive sight

"Loki, in a few weeks time, we will take each other's hands, and promise to stand beside one another in bad times as well as good. Are we truly going to fall at the first fence?" She sighed. "Believe me, this isn't my first run in with the Daily Prophet although hopefully it may be my last. Over the years they called Harry, and occasionally me, everything under the sun."

Loki scowled. "Should I challenge whoever is in charge of this piece of filth to single combat?" The look in his eye showed that he was only half joking. Hermione groaned and hugged him tightly.

"Just don't scare me like that OK. I can deal with most things. But not you threatening to pack up and leave me." Her voice trembled "That I cannot deal with".

Loki wrapped his arms around her, breathing in the comforting scent of her hair, the darkness in his head finally retreating. "I'm sorry sweetheart. Seeing those damn pictures didn't help...brought so much back."

She looked up at him. "They were awful. Especially the second one. It just hurt to see you like that. That terrible thing on your face. You just looked so tired, so defeated. Lost..." her voice wobbled ominously.

For long moments, they stood silent. But Loki's brain wouldn't be still...

"Hermione. There is just one thing..."

"What's that"

"Well now that everyone knows who and what I am, it's only a matter of time before it becomes known that I have been teaching here under an assumed name for two years. What will this mean for Professor McGonagall?"

"Damn. I hadn't thought of that. We must protect her and Hogwarts at all cost."

Loki looked serious. "Indeed. I would not have her or this school suffer for my crimes for all the gold in Asgard. But what can we do?"

As they walked back towards the stairs, a big snowy owl landed on the wall next to them. For one strange, disconnected moment, Hermione thought of Harry's beloved owl, but Hedwig was long dead. "If that's another Howler..." she muttered.

"I thought Howlers were red?"

Hermione shook her head to clear it. "They are" Reluctantly she took the letter from the owl. There was something strangely familiar about the spidery handwriting, in orange ink. Frowning, Hermione opened it.

" _Would you like to tell your side of the story - owl me and we'll meet... ? Luna x"_


	2. Chapter 2

_The last chapter was about as angsty as this story is going to get... Enjoy part two..._

 _MM xx_

* * *

Breaking News Part Two:

It was Sunday evening when Hermione took the Floo, directly to the Leaky Cauldron. She was aware of the change of atmosphere as soon as she stepped out of the fireplace. No one said anything, but there were sideways looks, whispering behind hands, ribald laughter from a group of young men. Just like the old days she thought, lifting her head, refusing to be cowed.

She saw Luna seated in one of the booths at the back of the pub. She had toned down her appearance now that she had taken her father's place as editor of The Quibbler, and despite the distinct air of dottiness that still clung to her and her paper, it was now a much bigger, and more high profile publication than it had been in Xenophilius Lovegood's day. Luna stood up, greeting her old friend with a warm hug.

When the two women had ordered drinks and food, Luna looked at Hermione sympathetically. Hermione had gone from being Hogwarts' star pupil, to the Gryffindor Princess, to the Ministry's golden girl. Even when her relationship with Ron Weasley had ended, she had maintained her perfect image, with a series of discreet relationships, with "suitable" men. But now, she had clearly fallen off her pedestal - for the ultimate bad boy – Loki was probably more of a shock to the more conservative members of wizarding society than if she'd ended up with a former Death Eater. And honestly, Luna thought, she didn't think that Hermione had ever looked happier. Other than the fact that the shit had hit the fan with a vengeance.

"That article in The Prophet was awful. Did you know about Loki?"

Hermione nodded. "Oh yes. I knew exactly what I was getting myself into right from day one. Luna I cannot say that it is lies. That is Loki, he did everything they say he did. But equally it was not him. It is a long story and we want to tell it. But there is also something that you need to understand..."

The conversation paused as the drinks and food arrived...

Luna looked at her, her pale blue eyes very clear and sharp now. "Go on"

"We do want to tell the true version of the story, but there is one thing we cannot be honest about. Professor McGonagall heard Loki's story, and in full knowledge of everything, she took him in, hid him, and appointed me as his healer and guardian. By the time he was recovered, there was no question of his not being given a second chance – a clean slate. When he was psychologically recovered a year later it was an obvious progression to offer him a teaching post." Hermione put her hand over her friend's. "You have to understand Luna, I cannot forget what happened when it was found out that Remus Lupin was teaching at Hogwarts. Now Loki's face is all over The Prophet, someone will put two and two together and identify him as Professor William Lawes. I have to protect her, and the school."

Luna smiled. "Hermione, all those years ago, we fought and some of us died to protect that school and what it stood for. Do you really think I'm going to throw it to the wolves now. Professor McGonagall was always very good to me, as were you and Harry. When do you want to meet?

* * *

 _The Quibbler – Special Edition_

 _We speak to Hermione Granger, and her fiancé Loki Odinson._

 _Many of our readers may have already read the supposed exposé featured recently in another well known wizarding publication. The Quibbler believed that the happy couple themselves should have an opportunity to answer these allegations, which they were only too happy to do._

 _We met Hermione and Loki in a private room at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade Village. Despite all that has been written about them in the last few days, they appear very relaxed, and very much in love._

 _Once everyone is settled, and tea poured, Loki picks up the story which led him to New York. Readers may be aware of the catastrophic events resulting from the attempted alien invasion of New York which occurred two years ago, which was averted by a group of "super heroes" styling themselves the Avengers. What our readers will not be aware of is that Loki is in fact the adopted younger brother of one of the Avengers, the Asgardian Warrior Thor._

" _I'm not making excuses for my behaviour – which was inexcusable. I had always had a very difficult relationship with my father, and had always had difficulties understanding why I could not live up to what he expected of me – expectations which my brother was able to fulfil effortlessly. In addition, the fact that I was magical was also counted against me – in our world, magic is believed to be a woman's art._

 _Events came to a head when I discovered quite by accident that I was not in fact my parent's son at all, but had been taken off a battlefield, having been abandoned by my parents almost at birth . I suppose in muggle terms you might say that this triggered a breakdown, which culminated in my attempting suicide." At this point, Hermione leans against him, taking his hand in a touching display of support. "From where I stand now, it seems like a huge overreaction looking back, but the emotional pain at the time was very real and overwhelming._

 _The suicide attempt failed - obviously, but I fell into the hands of the leader of the aliens that tried to invade New York. I will not distress readers with details of the process they used to - I believe the term you would recognise is brainwashing – but the physical process was – unpleasant in the extreme." For a moment the trauma of this experience is very apparent, as he takes a moment to compose himself._

" _The picture of me on the tower block in New York showed me with a silver scepter in my hand. The stone in that scepter had remarkable mind control power – similar to a very strong Imperio - power which I myself used on others, but the effect of the staff on me was even greater, when combined with the physical torture that had already been used." At this point he puts his head in his hands. To allow him to take a moment, Hermione picks up the story._

" _As you saw from the pictures, the Avengers drove off the aliens, and in the process, they took possession of Loki, and released him – in a somewhat rough and ready manner from the control of the scepter. His brother then took him back to Asgard, for judgement"_

 _Readers of this magazine may assume that a substantial period of imprisonment would probably result. The reality however was very different. Hermione continues the story at the point at which she became involved._

 _Thor and his family – the Asgardian Royal Family – are old and trusted friends of Hogwarts School, in a relationship which dates back to the Founders. When Thor turned up at the school in the middle of the night with a terribly injured man, requesting sanctuary, the Headmistress did not question him. Due to the need for secrecy, I was appointed as his healer. I have to tell you that his injuries were horrific in the extreme, and would have undoubtedly killed even a member of our community. I won't go into the precise nature of his sentence, but suffice to say that it would have taken him months or possibly years of horrific pain to actually die. Fortunately Thor, on discovering the fate of his brother, rescued him and brought him here, to me. Healing mentally as well as physically has been a long process, but Loki is a very different man now."_

 _And it was during the healing process that they fell in love?_

 _Loki smiles for the first time. And let me tell our female readers, that it was well worth the wait. "Hermione saved me. I can't put it more simply than that. She is a warm, wonderful, brave and brilliant woman. How could I not fall in love with her?"_

 _At this Hermione blushes beautifully. "What can I say – we clicked. And yes, he was very honest with me from the start. I knew exactly who he was and what he had done. And can I just reassure anyone with any doubts, that Loki is not wanted by anyone..." she smiles impishly, "...except by me of course. The American Government have confirmed that they are convinced that Loki was the puppet of a much greater power, and that they believe he has already been more than sufficiently punished for his part in those events. They have no further charges for him to answer._

 _When he was healed, Thor and I persuaded the Headmistress of Hogwarts to allow him to stay on as a professor. She knew him as William Lawes, and he proved to be both popular, and supremely successful at his job. At no time were any Hogwarts pupils threatened in any way by his presence._

 _When Harry, Ron and I fought against Voldemort, many that fought against us did so under duress. Whether due to the Imperius Curse, blackmail, brainwashing or a combination of all three – they were not there out of choice. What came out of the trials that took place after the war is that no-one should receive the full penalty of the law when they were operating under compulsion. This new society that so many of us fought and died for is all about second chances."_

 _Hermione pauses for a moment, and looks at her fiancé, and the connection between them is almost tangible. She takes a deep breath and continues. "Loki has paid the price for his actions. He will carry the physical scars for the rest of his life, and the mental ones for some time to come. Between us, we have built our life together, and we will both shortly be leaving Hogwarts to take up permanent residence back in Asgard, where Thor is now King. In four weeks time we will be getting married. Loki was so concerned at the effect that the recent revelations would have on me that he was prepared to call everything off. We are both really pleased to have the opportunity to tell our side of the story."_

 _The Quibbler would like to thank both Loki and Hermione for their honesty, and this reporter would like to say that having met them both, I would agree with them. This is a man who has made terrible mistakes, and paid for them. Exacting further "justice" would not serve any purpose whatsoever._

 _The Quibbler wishes Hermione and Loki all the very best of love and luck for their future together._

* * *

Professor McGonagall put down her copy of The Quibbler, and looked beadily over her glasses at Hermione and Loki. "Well that was the most carefully put together tissue of truth, lies and euphemisms I have ever come across. Was Miss Lovegood aware that you were not being entirely honest with her?"

Hermione nodded serenely. "Oh yes Professor. Like us, her sole desire was to protect you, and Hogwarts."

Loki's smile echoed his fiancé's. "You have been so good to me, I could not possibly move on without doing everything that we could to ensure that the school and particularly you, do not pay the price for my actions."

Professor McGonagall smiled. "Well I am afraid that the bad news for you both is that you are both suspended from teaching duties for the last ten days of the year. I shall however, be weak enough to allow you to stay here until you are able to secure your move to err - alternative accommodation."

Smiling, she put down the Quibbler, and reached for her tea...

"Consider it a little additional packing time..."


	3. Chapter 3

_The response to the first two chapters has been fantastic. Thank you to all the lovely people who have reviewed, favourited and followed this story I am so grateful for your support. If you haven't reviewed yet_ **please** _let me know what you think. Reviews equals a happy writer, so go on, send me something in that nice little box at the bottom of the page - please :)_

 _In order for this chapter to make sense you need to remember that this is based on book Harry rather than Daniel Radcliffe. Not that I have anything against Daniel Radcliffe, it's just that for the purposes of this story, he doesn't quite fit the physical profile..._

* * *

 _Friends and Family:_

 ** _Sydney, Australia._**

Harry Potter, one time saviour of the wizarding world, aka "The Boy Who Lived" crawled out from under the covers, just before lunch on a Saturday in early May, wondering whether he may not have been "the boy who lived a little too hard" the previous night. His job as a barman in one of the trendier Bondi Beach Bars gave him plenty of opportunities to party, and last night's effort had been a doozy. The early morning surfers had been pulling up on the shore by the time he had decided to take the safe option and take a muggle cab home. Trying to apparate, or even floo in his condition could have landed him just about anywhere, and not necessarily in only one piece.

So what the hell had woken him up only a few hours later, feeling as though a hippogriff beak was pounding on the inside of his skull?

A sharp tapping on the window, answered his question. A cross looking post owl, bearing the leg tag for the International Owl Service was sitting on his windowsill. Running a hand through his sleep mussed black hair, Harry lurched over to the window.

"Hello" The owl looked unimpressed, sticking a leg out mutely to be relieved of its burden. "Thank you." Harry fished out a couple of owl treats from a bag by the window. "Can I offer you a drink?" With a disdainful hoot, the owl accepted a single treat and flew off. "Suit yourself" muttered Harry closing the window.

He picked up the letter and smiled. The neat precise handwriting and the Hogwarts postmark were unmistakable. Hermione. Harry looked out of his window, across the Sydney rooftops, seeing only pale winter sunshine and blue sky, thinking of soft grey clouds and real cold weather.

How could you be homesick in paradise?

Having made his morning coffee, Harry sat down by the window to catch up on the gossip from home.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I have a lot to tell you in this letter, and I'm sorry that I haven't told you some of this before. It's been – I think complicated is probably a good description... complicated, but wonderful..._

Shaking his head, Harry smiled and took a sip of coffee. Moments later he was choking for breath, eyes streaming...

"MARRIED!"

* * *

 _ **The Leaky Cauldron, Wedding Day minus two and a half weeks...**_

"Loki, will you please stop pacing – you're giving me a headache, not to mention motion sickness. What on earth is the matter?"

Hermione's fiancé paused briefly to glare at her. "Do you remember what you were like just before we went to Asgard? I seem to remember three quarters of your wardrobe scattered around the bedroom, and a meltdown of fifth year girl proportions."

"But Harry isn't strictly my family – although I suppose. OK I take your point. But really sweetheart, it'll be fine. I love you, I'm happy, why would he NOT like you."

"Oh I don't know. I'm known as the God of Mischief and Lies – hardly the ideal title for a prospective husband, I'm a former war criminal, a blue skinned red eyed alien monster, and I'm about to snatch you off to live on another planet. Oh, and I'm over a thousand years older than you. I'm sure that there is no one he'd rather you'd marry." Under pressure, all of Loki's insecurities tended to come to the fore, something Hermione was becoming very used to.

Standing, she wrapped her arms around his waist, stilling his perambulations. "Loki – let me just get one thing straight. If you and Harry get on, that's great, we go off to Asgard – we get married. If you absolutely hate each other, that's a pity, but you and I go off to Asgard, and two weeks later, we get married. Now I'm going off to the International Portkey Office to pick up Harry, we'll be back in about an hour. Why don't you take a nap. I know you were awake and pacing up and down most of last night. We'll see you downstairs for dinner." She reached up, and kissed him. "Stop it."

He frowned "Stop what?"

"Stop waiting for the other shoe to drop. You're like a little boy with a Christmas present, terrified that someone's going to take it away from you." she paused, sighed, and nodded. "I suppose that that at least makes sense... It isn't going to happen this time Loki. Just relax and enjoy the ride." She kissed him one more time, just because she could. "Now I have to go or I'll be late for Harry. I love you..."

 _oo0oo_

Hermione made it to the London International Portkey Office with five minutes to spare. A glance at the board on the wall showed that Harry's Portkey had left on time for once, the last leg of his journey coming from Berlin. The last time she had seen Harry had been four years ago when she had waved him off on his travels from this very spot. She wondered idly whether he would have changed in those four years...

Harry had forgotten how much he hated long distance Portkeys. Only Hermione could have summoned him back to London so quickly that it made his head spin. The last time he saw her, he thought, had been, what, four years ago, when she had waved him off from this very office. She had been twenty five years old, but looked over thirty. Her experiences in the war, followed by the grinding years at the Ministry had worn her down. In her sensible skirt and heels she could have passed for 35.

Stepping through the door into the lobby, tucking his passport into the back pocket of his jeans, he looked around, but there was no sign of her. He did however, take a moment to admire the rear view of a very pretty brunette currently examining the arrivals board. She was wearing a pair of black jeans that clung like a second skin, her strappy top was a deep red, which was wonderful against her honey coloured skin and long dark curls. The high heeled boots she was wearing made her legs look endless.

The girl turned. Harry's mouth dropped open, his face a study in shock.

"Oh my God... Hermione? You look – amazing." She had, he thought, shed about ten years since he saw her last, she looked happy and confident and - well - _sexy_. Not a word he would ever have associated with his serious, bookish best friend.

Hermione's face was equally stunned. How had she never noticed this before? How could she not have seen it... ? Harry was dressed from head to toe in black. The jeans lengthened his legs, and the black tee shirt clung to a body that had clearly been busy acquiring muscles in the last four years. When he left he had been tall, pale and skinny. Now he was tall, lightly tanned, with the lean muscled build of a swimmer or a surfer. With his collar length black hair, and bright green eyes he could be...

"Holy shit!" muttered Hermione. "How did I miss that?" Of course, it was the longer hair, and the muscles, and the glasses – or lack of them. They were so much a part of Harry, they were difficult to see past.

She was so knocked sideways by her best friend's uncanny resemblance to her fiancé that she realised that she had been standing in the middle of the lobby with her mouth open for far too long. Finally coming to meet her, Harry swept her off her feet, spinning her round, before setting her back on the ground, kissing her firmly on both cheeks.

"Are you alright Hermione, you look... well actually, you look fantastic, no beyond fantastic. Wow." Harry shrugged. "Whoever this guy is, he's clearly _very_ good for you. Love suits you. Are you alright though, you look – surprised?"

"Well yes. You look like a surf bum. And you also look like... well never mind. You'll see..."

The two friends looked at one another, quiet and still for a moment. Then Hermione looked at her watch. "It's ten past seven. We're meeting Loki at the Leaky Cauldron at eight. If we floo straight from here we have time for a coffee first – or would you prefer a drink?"

Harry shook his head. "No alcohol tonight thanks. I've lost track of how many time zones I've crossed in the last twenty four hours. One glass of wine and you'd be putting me to bed. Not a good way to meet your future brother in law. Coffee would be wonderful though. "

Hermione smiled "Future brother in law. I like that."

When they were seated in the coffee shop, steaming cappuccinos in front of them, Harry leaned back, really looking at his best friend for the first time.

Hermione frowned, suddenly self conscious. "What is it Harry?"

He shook his head. "You're so different. I'm trying to work out what's changed."

She giggled – yes – _giggled_ thought Harry. The old Hermione would never have giggled, for fear of not being taken seriously. Now she clearly didn't care - the happiness was simply bubbling out of her. "I don't know Harry. Love - happiness." Her eyebrows quirked wickedly "amazing sex? What can I say?"

Harry shook his head, utterly bewildered. "If I hadn't seen this, I would never have believed it... Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" His face became more serious. "But I have to ask Hermione, before I meet this man that has _completely_ turned you around. I do hear some worrying stuff about him... Even in Australia we got those pictures. Two years ago, this guy was trying to conquer the world. Have you really thought about this?"

Over the next 45 minutes, Hermione told him everything. About the difficult first thousand years of Loki's life and the bombshell that blew it so catastrophically apart. About his fall from the Bifrost, about Thanos, the Chitauri and New York. About the cave, the serpent, Thor's rescue and their arrival at Hogwarts. About hope and healing and finding one other. About falling in love and building a life together.

One of the things Hermione had always loved about Harry, was that he listened, but he didn't judge. Finally, when there was nothing left to tell Hermione rose from the table and held out her hand.

"Come on Harry, it's time to meet him.

 _oo0oo_

Much to his surprise, Loki had actually fallen asleep after Hermione left. Stretched out on her side of the bed he had dropped off in moments, waking, refreshed, fifteen minutes before he was due to be downstairs. Advised by Hermione to dress "muggle casual" he quickly dressed in clean jeans and a dark green shirt and wandered down to the bar, ordering a drink and chatting to Tom the landlord while he waited.

Just a couple of minutes after eight o clock, his ears caught the sound of someone coming through the floo. Turning he saw Hermione, followed by... Loki's eyebrows shot off the top of his head.

It appeared that Harry, emerging from the floo behind Hermione, was as shocked as Loki, his green eyes, just a shade bluer than Loki's widened. Harry's face was just a little broader, squarer than Loki's, he was a little shorter and very slightly heavier built but...

Power recognised power - warp and weft. The feeling of familiarity - almost of family was so strong it was almost unsettling.

"Oh this is so bizarre." Hermione was shaking her head, laughing, looking from one to the other. "I cannot understand how I never noticed before. "Loki, meet my very best friend, Harry Potter, Harry, meet Loki, my fiancé.

"Brother". Loki's greeting – with his outstretched hand - was as unexpected to him as it was to Harry. But how else to explain the strange feeling of familiarity between the two men, that stretched far beyond their different kinds of love for the same woman.

Tom the Landlord's smiling face appeared round the corner. "Mr Potter. Good to see you back Sir. We haven't seen you in the Cauldron for years... what can I get you?"

Harry shook his hand warmly. "Just a pumpkin juice for juice for me please Tom, I don't think I could cope with anything stronger tonight." As Loki turned to order a bottle of wine, Tom's eyes widened, seeing the two men together side by side for the first time.

"Blimey Mr Potter. 'Ow come I never knew you had a brother? A pleasure to meet you sir. Any friend of Miss Hermione and Mr Potter is a friend of mine..."

Harry smiled, a little uncomfortable. "Loki isn't strictly my brother – not quite yet. But I shall be counting him as my brother in law very soon, seeing that Hermione may as well be my sister. The likeness is amazing. But you know what our world is like Tom. We're probably related somewhere along the line. Now I believe you have a table booked for us?"

It was a merry evening. The conversation never faltered, and there was a great deal of laughter as stories were swapped, and the last few years caught up. Harry had been intending to stay at Hogwarts in the run up to the wedding, but Loki would have none of it..

"In a few days Hermione and I will be moving to Asgard to prepare for the wedding. It is a remarkable place, and you are most welcome to come and stay at the palace, unless you particularly wish to stay at Hogwarts?"

Harry smiled. "I would be happy to visit Asgard, if your family wouldn't object?" Hermione smiled delightedly. "I can always spend some time at Hogwarts afterwards, while I decide what I want to do next."

Hermione looked confused. "Do next? I thought that you were settled in Australia Harry – with Emily?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I'm afraid Emily and I split up about three months ago. It was all very amenable. I've enjoyed my time in Australia, but it's time to come home."

"And marry Ginny Weasley" Hermione's eyes were wicked.

Harry shuddered. "Not a chance. I would love to meet the woman of my dreams, but Ginny Weasley is definitely not the one I'm looking for."

Around ten thirty, Hermione went to bed, hugging Harry goodnight. Once she had left, the two men finished their drinks. As Harry was tired the conversation was only sporadic, but strangely there was no feeling of discomfort in the silence.

Eventually they rose to go to their respective rooms. Bidding Tom goodnight, the two men walked upstairs together. At the top of the stairs Harry turned to Loki.

Goodnight Loki. I think you're a great guy, and we're clearly going to get on like a house on fire. But there's one thing you have to know. You may be a Prince, and you may or may not be a god, but _I_ am the Master of Death..." Loki's eyes widened at the title "...and take it from me. If you  ever hurt Hermione I will hunt you down and find a way to kill you..."

Loki smirked. "With my reputation – evidently there will be a line." His face became serious. "But do not fear Harry. I would give my own life to protect Hermione – I would never knowingly do anything that might bring her pain, or put her in danger.

Harry smiled. "Well then, we understand one another. Goodnight Loki. See you in the morning."

 _oo0oo_

Hermione was curled up already, warm and sleepy when Loki opened the door. To avoid disturbing her, he went into the bathroom to prepare for bed. As he was cleaning his teeth the question he had been dreading came through the door.

"Loki, I've been thinking. Didn't you say that you had been down to earth before over the centuries? Is there something you want to tell me...?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Wow. The response to these story has been amazing. Thank you to everyone that has read, favourited and followed and in particular everyone that has reviewed - I can't tell you how grateful I am for your feedback - Love hugs and chocolate fudge cake to you all._

 _To Jelly Elly, thank you for your review. Sorry, but the likeness between Harry and Loki was just too good to pass up. I hope it won't put you off the rest of the story..._

 _Just a little fluffy moment today - with a small sting in the tale for anyone that read my one shot "A Spotless Mind". The quotation used was uncredited from the "WordPorn" Facebook page, and is available in various permutations on the web. I still have no idea who said it, so I am hoping that they will forgive my making use of it. Hopefully when you read it you'll understand why I couldn't leave it alone._

 _Reviews are love - please let me know what you think. MM x_

* * *

 _Warning_ _:_

Their Big Move was almost complete...

Loki had already packed twelve boxes of books, and a further two boxes of sundry other personal items. Hermione was still packing their clothing, although Loki was uncertain of exactly how much Midgardian clothing they were really going to need in Asgard. Wandering into the bedroom, checking for anything he'd missed, he noticed what looked like the corner of yet another book, just visible down the back of the large chair. Pulling it carefully out, he was surprised to see that it appeared to be some kind of journal.

But what was inside was not diary entries, it was drawings...

"Hermione" he called "Is this yours?"

His betrothed's head re-emerged from the back of their wardrobe. "What've you... Oh"

She crossed the room to join him, "Oh thank goodness. I wondered what I'd done with that. I would hate to lose it."

Loki was browsing through the first few pages, "How did I not know that you could draw?"

Hermione shrugged. "I've never really made a thing about it. If my school friends had known I wouldn't have got a minutes peace. Plus, when people know you might be drawing them they get all stiff and self-conscious. It became something just for me"

Loki closed the book, and handed it back to her, smiling. "Then I don't want to intrude..." placing the book firmly back into her hands.

Hermione looked up shyly. "I've never shown these to anyone before – would you like to see?"

The majority of the early drawings in the book were faces he didn't know, friends that she had been at school with over the years, although many of their names he did recognise from the stories Hermione had told him. The Headmistress was there though, and the wizard with the long white hair and beard - Professor Dumbledore - among a number of the teachers that he now worked with.

Later on, however, the book took a darker turn. Curled into his side now in the big chair, Hermione showed pictures of Voldemort himself, Bellatrix Lestrange and a werewolf by the name of Greyback. Also in those pages were the many faces of those she had lost, and a detailed study of the ruined castle following the battle.

"Why did you draw these – monsters" surely you would have been better forgetting their faces, not preserving them?"

Hermione frowned, thinking. "I think that by drawing them, I took them out of my head. By this time they were all dead anyway. It felt cathartic"

Clearly the next phase of her life had been busier, for there were fewer drawings, although there were a number of odd sketches of a tall red haired man – the famous Ron Weasley, and of various members of his family. Harry was a regular feature throughout, of course, with one of the last pictures being one of him in bed. Loki raised his eyebrows questioningly at this, which made Hermione laugh, explaining that this had been done in St Mungo's Hospital, following the Potions Lab explosion which had ended his career with the Aurors.

Later there were more pictures of Hogwarts, its staff and pupils, of Kreacher, now in her care, and of Professor Sprout's assistant, the mild mannered Neville Longbottom.

Towards the end of the small fat book, Loki drew in a shocked breath.

It was a picture of him, presumably done while she was watching over him the night he first came to Hogwarts. He hardly recognised himself, he was considerably thinner then, his face swollen and bruised, his hair long, and matted. The wounds on his back stood out stark and ferocious. Turning that page hastily, he discovered still more pictures, documenting his recovery over the following weeks.

She must have spent a great deal of time watching over him he thought with a smile. There were two more sketches of him sleeping on his stomach, still healing, then another he knew must have been done only a few days later. This one he remembered as it was just before that awful row that had finally brought them together. She had been washing his hair and he had fallen asleep. The sketch showed that moment, his face peaceful and utterly relaxed, his head still on the edge off the basin, clean dry hair spread over the towel.

"When did you do this?" Loki was trying to work out the timing. "I thought Thor arrived almost immediately after you finished?"

"He did. I drew that from memory, sitting in tears, on Draco's sofa at about three o clock in the morning."

Loki looked again at the picture. There was something different about the style. The drawing was softer somehow, as though Hermione's burgeoning emotions were beginning to make themselves known. Turning the page, he realised that she had written something on the back in her neat precise hand...

" _I was warned about people like you - the ones with a beautiful mind and soft eyes_

 _I was told to keep away, because you are addictive, and capable of destroying me, more than any drug could._

 _I was told to keep you away from my heart because one wrong move could be fatal_

 _but I've always been one to take risks_

 _and I'm taking yours..."_

Loki drew in his breath. She had known what she was taking on, and still she had taken the chance.

And he thanked the Gods every day that she had...

Flicking forward, there were more pictures of him, including one of him in his full armour just after he got his powers back. Moving forward, he looked at her most recent work. There were Thor and Jane, laughing in the gardens of the palace, his mother, head bent over a book, and a little girl of around six with pigtails and a teddy bear – that one made him laugh out loud.

Reaching the final page, however, he stopped, frozen. This was different. The scene was dark and strewn with rocks, the place oddly familiar. Huddled on the floor was a thin pale figure with black hair, bruised and streaked with blood and dirt. The image was visceral, brutal, and stirred something horrific in the back of his mind. "Hermione?"

Hermione's face was pale. "I didn't mean to keep that. I had a really awful nightmare a few days after we got back from Asgard. I didn't understand it at all but it wouldn't leave me alone. That's why I drew it." Reaching for her wand, she tapped that page, and the image disappeared.

"I could sit here all day with you, but we promised to get everything to the Bifrost by sunset and I still have my potions equipment to pack. Harry will be back from lunch at the Weasley's soon, and will expect us to be ready to go."

Hermione and Loki returned to their preparations, the small shadow between them fading...


	5. Chapter 5

_I was looking back over Keeping the Stars Apart today, and realised that Hermione had this lovely conversation with Firenze, who then promptly dropped out of the story. I just wanted to give them another chance to talk again and say goodbye before she leaves._

 _I do not own any of the Harry Potter or the Thor characters and I do this just for the fun of it..._

* * *

 _Written in the Stars:_

It was all done. Their old life was packed up in boxes, which were currently being moved down to the Bifrost point outside the gates by Loki, Harry, Draco and Charlie. There was nothing more to do.

Hermione was standing on the terrace, looking over the gardens when she heard distinctive footsteps behind her. Turning, she smiled, finding Firenze watching her. "Greetings Friend Hermione. Is all now complete?"

Hermione nodded, with a relieved smile . "It's amazing how much junk we've acquired over the years. We have so many books between us that we could start our own library" Side by side, the two friends walked slowly along the terrace, enjoying the sunshine. "Can you believe, Firenze, that it's been two years since you and I stood here very early one morning, discussing Loki after that awful fight we had? I remember you telling me, even then that 'the prize would be worth the journey'. Was that your good judgement, or had you 'seen' something?"

Firenze didn't give a great deal away in general, but the look on his face was – evasive was the best description Hermione could think of. "I must be candid with you Friend Hermione. The stars had spoken of a significant union, with the potential to influence the course of events long into the future. It did not seem an impossible leap of deduction to work out that you may be the lovers referred to. Besides..." he turned back to her, smiling, "it had been too long since you were truly in love, and I would not have seen you age, and grow cold before your time. I had to admit to concerns that would become like our Headmistress, married to Hogwarts Castle and to her job, which would have been a pity for a woman like yourself. I had seen little of you in the weeks preceding that conversation, but when I did, I had noted a lightness – in your step and in your eyes, which I had long missed, and could only attribute to the presence of this young man in your life."

Hermione chuckled. "Firenze, you do realise that 'this young man' is 1048 years old in October?"

The Centaur shrugged – straight faced. "I know of the long life of the Aesir of course, but by their standards he is barely out of his teens, which would make you – what is that modern muggle expression – a cougar?"

Hermione couldn't suppress a burst of shocked laughter. "Firenze – was that a JOKE?! You have been around humans for too long my friend. But seriously – I want to thank you. For your friendship, your wisdom and your guidance over the years, I will miss you..." her voice wobbled slightly. "Are you sure I can't persuade you to come to the wedding – we would love you to be there?"

Firenze shook his head regretfully. "It is a Centaur's lot to watch the stars Hermione, not to travel among them..." He looked up, seeing Loki, once again watching them from a distance, not wishing to intrude. This time however, seeing the Centaur's smile, he didn't hesitate to join them, putting an arm around Hermione's waist, drawing her back against him as Firenze continued.. "but you will have my blessings upon your union, and for your life together. Don't forget your mortal friends here on Earth. We would be glad to see you when we can."

Later, when goodbyes had been said, and Hermione had shed a few tears in the process, Firenze was standing alone on the terrace and watching the couple walk away, when he was disturbed by heavy footsteps. He smiled without shifting his gaze.

"Good evening Friend Hagrid".

"Firenze" They stood together, watching the couple depart across the lawns.

"I was thinking" said the Centaur softly "of something that I said to Hermione. That the Centaurs' role is to watch the stars, not to travel among them. Perhaps I should have told her that some of us are destined to watch the stars, some to walk among them, and others to blaze across the heavens like shooting stars."

"And what're they?"

"That, Friend Hagrid, is written in the stars..."


	6. Chapter 6

_Here it is at last -_ _You all know me by now. I can't write anything happy without putting a sting in the tale, and I thrive on misery, angst and emotional trauma. Well, none of the that today. My angsty plot bunny is locked up firmly in his box. Today I allowed my inner romantic to come out and play to its heart's content._

 _Enjoy - don't forget you confetti and tissues..._

* * *

 _Hands Fast:_

Frigga took a final distracted glance around the walled rose garden of Asgard's palace. Every bloom had been coaxed to scented perfection, the gravel paths were immaculate and a thousand tiny candles had been secreted into the branches of the trees. Globes of flickering candlelight were hovering ready to illuminate the areas of main traffic, and under a birch wood arch, twined with roses, holly and ivy the platform stood ready for the ceremony. As the groom's mother, and as the official in charge of the ceremony, she was completely satisfied that _everything_ was in order. In the summer dining chamber she could hear an army of servants setting tables and preparing the feast that would follow later that evening.

"It looks lovely mother." Frigga turned to find Thor standing behind her. Hugging her eldest son, she tucked her arm in his, walking out of the walled garden, and across the lawns.

"And how is Loki?"

Thor smiled, shaking his head. "Nearly as green as his coat. I left Harry calming him down – he is so much better at that kind of thing than I. I cannot understand why he is so worried. There can be no doubt of Hermione's love for him"

Frigga shook her head regretfully. "Under pressure, all his old insecurities come to the surface. Hermione once likened him to a little boy, with the gift he has always wanted in his hands, terrified to enjoy if for fear that it will be taken from him. She understands him so very well. These problems will fade with time, and once she has taken the apple, time is the one thing that they will have". She looked up her face clearing. "Oh Thor. Did you ever think we would see this day?"

Thor shook his head, his mind a million miles away in New York, when his beloved little brother's eyes had held only madness and death. "No mother, I truly did not. It is strange to think that it was Father's terrible punishment that ultimately brought us here. I would wish this could have been achieved without the suffering that it has caused him though."

Frigga shook her head, wisely. "Sometimes it is our scars – inside and out – which make us what we are. When Loki came to Hogwarts he was broken in body and spirit. Had he not been, would he have been ready to fall in love? I think not. And Hermione is a young woman who needs to be needed. No, for all the evil caused by your father, we are here because of him. The irony is not lost on me that for all that, your father would have done everything within his power to prevent this marriage. And speaking of things Odin would do anything to prevent, how are our Midgardian guests settling in?"

"Well I thank you. I know that Professor McGonagall found the Bifrost a little trying, but she is lying down now. Eir has seen her, and is not expecting any further problems. I do not believe we have ever had so many mortals in Asgard at one time."

Frigga cast a quick glance at the lengthening shadows. "You need to go to Loki now, the ceremony will be starting very soon. Go Thor, quickly. I will go and check on Hermione and Jane..."

oo0oo

A little over an hour later, Frigga stood beneath the arch, calming and centering herself, ready to perform the marriage ceremony. The garden was thronged with guests, both Aesir and Midgardian, mingling and chatting quietly. The sun was setting, and with a flicker of magic, Frigga lit the myriad of candles, triggering a murmur of appreciation from the guests. The small group of musicians in the corner of the garden took this as their cue, and subtle music filled the garden.

"The garden looks beautiful my Queen" Lady Sif had come to stand beside her.

Frigga smiled. "Thank you Sif. It will be an unusual wedding – but Loki and Hermione have always done things their own way." She looked at the younger woman. "You look very lovely yourself tonight my dear". Frigga was only too aware of Sif's feelings for her eldest son, and was sorry that she had been so very hurt. Perhaps one day soon Sif would find a man that she may be able to truly give her heart to.

A movement in the crowd drew Frigga's attention. Through the gate into the main garden walked her two sons, accompanied by Hermione's friend Harry. Thor was wearing his full dress armour, while Loki had opted to be less formal in coat, tunic and trousers. Beside her, she heard Sif draw in a breath. Young Harry Potter had chosen Asgardian dress for the occasion, and Loki and Thor had been happy to help him. Like Loki he wore tunic and trousers, ornamented with bronze and gold, his coat was also green, but a much darker shade than the colour so favoured by her son.

"Who is... he and Prince Loki could be brothers, the likeness is..."

"That is Harry Potter, a very old friend of Hermione's. He is a great wizard, and a noted warrior in the Midgardian magical community. He was the leader of their forces in a great battle, when he was little more than a child himself. Hermione fought beside him." Sif said nothing, but her expression was thoughtful. Clearly Frigga had given her food for thought.

Loki, Thor and Harry were making their way through the crowd, greeting friends and family. Loki stopped for a moment to speak to Professor McGonagall, who was resplendent in her best robes and a rather startling tartan hat. Taking her hand, Loki carefully escorted the elderly witch to a good vantage point, summoning her a comfortable chair, before leaving her in the charge of a very handsome silver–blonde man and a tall burly red head, liberally decorated with tattoos. Frigga was aware of the relationship between the two men. It had been a tricky subject for discussion in the run up to the wedding, as such relationships were generally still frowned upon in Asgard, although with the mood of change generated by Thor's rule, attitudes were slowly relaxing.

Sif touched Frigga's arm gently. At the top of the stone stairs leading from the terrace was Jane, signalling that the bride was ready. Frigga beckoned her sons forward, and the guests took their places as Jane descended, coming to stand by the archway, opposite her fiancé. All eyes were now on the stairs...

Hermione, a vision in an utterly simple gown of old gold silk slowly descended the first flight of the stairs. Her long dark curls, carefully dressed, were left down, drawn away from her face with exquisite gold combs, which had been a wedding gift from Loki. In the Midgardian tradition, she carried a small spray of roses, cut that afternoon from the garden in which they now stood. Reaching the mezzanine level, she paused for a moment, one hand on the parapet, surveying the scene below, dark eyes wide.

Loki _had_ been waiting by the arch next to Thor, in his appointed place, but in a blur of green and silver, he was gone,running up the steps, two at a time, to greet her. The two of them stood for a breathless moment, framed by the flickering candlelight, the only two people in their universe – utterly lost in one another. Her hand rested over his heart, his long fingers under her chin, lifting her face to his in a kiss which lasted lifetimes...

"Oh!" Frigga heard Jane gasp softly, lost in the vision before her. "That is the most romantic thing I've ever seen in my whole life"

Eventually, Loki and Hermione moved slightly apart, whispering softly to one another, Hermione smiled as Loki offered her his arm and the couple walked together through family and friends, to Frigga standing in the archway. The music stopped, and silence fell across the garden.

"Dear friends" began Frigga, her voice subtly amplified to carry to all of the guests present. "We are gathered here on this joyous day, to bear witness to the joining in love of these two souls. Their journey to this point has not been an easy one. But it is the steep and rocky path which allows us to best appreciate the times of peace and tranquility, and it is to this happy point that Loki and Hermione have come today."

At Frigga's nod, the couple turned to face one another, joining their hands.

"Loki and Hermione. Remember that I do not have the right to bind you, only you have that power.

Do you come to this place today, of your own free will and with the blessings of your families and friends here present, to bind your hearts and lives together?"

Eyes never leaving the other's both answered clearly. "We do"

Frigga looked to the wedding guests. "Do you, the family and friends of Hermione and Loki, promise to bless this union, and to offer them your love and support as they begin their lives together?

The answer came back, surprisingly strong and firm. "We do"

The most important part of the ceremony had arrived. Loki looked into Hermione's eyes, his voice clear and confident.

" _I Loki, take you Hermione to be my wife._

 _To be your friend, your lover and your life's partner._

 _To honour and respect you. To comfort you in times of sorrow, and to laugh with you in times of joy;_

 _And to grow with you in mind, spirit and love for the length of our journey together._

 _In the presence of these our family and friends, by the sun and the stars I make this my vow."_

Hermione's voice was a little softer, and there was an undeniable wobble of emotion, but her eyes were clear and certain, if a little damp.

" _I Hermione, take you Loki, to be my husband._

 _To be your friend, your lover and your life's partner._

 _To honour and respect you. To comfort you in times of sorrow, and to laugh with you in times of joy;_

 _And to grow with you in mind, spirit and love for the length of our journey together._

 _In the presence of these our family and friends, by the sun and the stars I make this my vow."_

As the couple were making their vows Frigga focused her powers, and raised her hands.

From their hearts came strands of colour, literally visible magic, green and blue for Loki, red and gold for Hermione. Ice and Fire. The strands wove themselves together into two gleaming cords, binding themselves around the couple's joined hands. Several of the witnesses gasped, recognising that they were seeing binding of not only bodies and hearts, but of great power. As the vows ended, the cords around the couples hands glowed brightly for a moment before fading away leaving Loki and Hermione's wedding rings already on their fingers.

"I call upon those here present, to the living, and to the spirits of those that feast in Valhalla, to bear witness, that as Loki and Hermione have made their vows one to the other, that these rings will be, for all eternity, a visible symbol of those vows, and of their union."

Frigga paused for a moment, for they were now entering the second part of the ceremony...

"This is a union of not only man and woman, but of Asgard and of Midgard, of Aesir and Mortal.

Hermione. You have pledged your life, your heart and your power to my son, as he has to you. Do you now accept his gift of eternity?"

Loki opened his hands, and a small glowing silver dish appeared in them. Within it were the cut pieces of a gold fleshed apple. Hermione knew that she had to take a single piece herself - to chose of her own free will. Her eyes never leaving her husband's - _her husband's -_ she took a piece - then hesitated. Loki's face tensed, just for a moment. _As if I would_ she smiled...

...and ate the apple. A murmur of relief went around the guests. Loki relaxed visibly, but his eyes promised retribution later...

Frigga raised her hands for the blessing. "Above us are the stars, below us are the stones - as time passes, remember that like a stone should your love be firm, like a star should your love be constant.

Let the powers of your minds and of your intellect guide you in your marriage, let the strength of your wills bind you together.

Be free in giving affection and warmth, let the power of your love and desire make you happy, and the strength of your dedication make you inseparable.

Be close, but not too close. Possess one another, yet be understanding.

Have patience with one another, for storms will come, but they will pass quickly"

Frigga stepped down to stand with Loki and Hermione.

"By the powers vested in me, I proclaim that you are now husband and wife. Blessings on you both my children.

Loki, you may kiss your wife."

Her son looked down at her, and the light in his eyes was so bright, that they dazzled her. "Oh yes, mother. That part I know..."

* * *

 _There we are - married at last. I forgot to thank everyone that has been so very kind and supportive of these little stories - especially those that have reviewed._

 _If you haven't reviewed yet - please leave me a little something in the box - reviews make a very happy writer._

 _I knew from the start that I wanted to write the full wedding ceremony, but notes on Asgardian marriage customs (funnily enough) are hard to come by even on the Midgardian interweb. Consequently, I figured that the Norse Gods had probably had some influence on ancient pagan customs, so I took a chance and based it loosely on the modern pagan handfasting ceremony. This is done with the deepest respect, and I sincerely hope that any Pagans reading this will not be offended by any liberties that I have taken or mistakes I may have made._

 _The final part of this story will be published as a Harry Potter / Avengers Crossover, for reasons that are self-evident. I couldn't resist the temptation to take a punt at writing Tony Stark... I am still working on it, althought he first draft - after much blood sweat, tears and bad language, not to mention quarts of midnight oil, is now complete. When it is ready, I will post the prologue as an additional chapter here, so watch this space. In the meantime I've had several requests for a little more of Harry's POV. I didn't want to add too much more to this story or I thought we might never get to the wedding - so they'll be posted separately quite soon,_

 _Love Merrick x_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello once again. I know this story is officially complete, but as promised, this is to let yo all know that the first two chapters of "Of Oaths and Promises" have now been published. First chapter below... Please let me know what you think... MM x_

* * *

If anyone had told Tony Stark a week ago that he'd be stuck on a distant – and frankly unpleasant planet – trying to prevent the end of the universe with Thor, Thor's Ex-Psycho brother and two powerful wizards he would have asked for some of whatever it was they were taking. The creature he was fighting, a bizarre and monstrous being that seemed to be primarily composed of molten lava lunged for Thor, who flew swiftly out of the way with the help of Mjolnir. Seeing it momentarily distracted, Stark took a chance, trying to steal a gravity grenade from the back of the creature's belt, but he was seconds too late. A huge smoking hand was flying towards his face plate far too quickly for him to avoid.. It was like the last time he had pissed off the big guy – seconds later he was careening back out of control, to hit a rocky outcrop with a bone crushing impact before everything went black.

The dust and lurid light of Svartalfheim was starting to give Hermione a headache. Either that or it might be the strain of trying to control an insane Dark Elf with the universe's ultimate power boost coursing through his veins. She could feel The Convergence coming closer, the boundaries between worlds stretching and thinning. They were running out of time. Harry was on her left hand, his face intent and focussed, Loki on her right, behind her she could hear Tony and Thor battling the Kursed – from the sound of things they were having more fun than she was, but there was no time to dwell on that at the moment, when all hell was breaking loose.

She could feel rather than see the moment that they finally succeeded, feel the twitch that came through her wand as the elf's body finally gave way under the tremendous strain, ripping apart in a shower that Hermione really didn't want to think about too closely.

Behind her she heard a crash as the Iron Man was hurled past her, staggering dazedly to his feet.

"Loki. We have this – go help Thor with that thing..."

"Hermione, the Casket!"

She flicked the large ornate box with her wand, sending the lid flying open. Loki's lure worked like a charm, and the sinister red liquid poured in in a matter of moments. A second flick of her wrist closed and sealed the box. She permitted herself a sigh of relief – for once their plan had worked.

She felt it even before she heard Thor's howl of rage and anguish.

Felt the pain slice through her, turning her knees to water and driving the breath from her body.

Felt the blade shattering breastbone, ribs and spine. She looked down, expecting to see it protruding from her chest.

There was nothing.

Only a dreadful keening sensation of emptiness, of a terrible loss too horrific to contemplate.


End file.
